Dormant Love Will Awaken
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku is dead...so now Kikyo only had one thing left to do, get Inuyasha. He cant choose so Kikyo puts a sleeping spell on her. The only one who can awaken her is the one she is ment to be. But who is it? Will he find her? Dormant Love Will Awaken.
1. Sleep My Sweet

"Kikyo" Inuyashasaid, in a deep dark whisper. Kikyos presents was heavy and dark. She was up to something. Miroku stood in front of Sango and Kagome. The pack was feeling her presents and they knew it was not a good visit. Naraku was dead and now that he was Kikyo only had one thing more to do...get Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...you are meant to be with me" Kikyo said standing a few feet away from the group.

"I don't know who I supposed to be with Kikyo" Inuyasha was standing in the middle in between his group and kikyo. The air was stiff and the fog was light, making the already uneasy night more uneasy.

Kagome didn't really care for that answer, she thought that after all these years and all they have been through that he would want to stay with her. Did she not prove to him that she would always be by his side?

Kikyo was feeling the same way. Did she not care for him? Did she not love him? Did he not promise to always protect her? Did he not say that he would be with her?

Kikyo stepped a few feet forward till she was only a foot away from Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to run out to him but Miroku blocked her path.

"Inuyasha...it is time for you to keep your promise to me"

"Kikyo...I-

"Inuyasha' She cut him of cold " Does that girl really mean more to you than me?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't what to hurt either of them. He loved Kikyo...then he fell for Kagome. His silence didn't help.

"Very well Inuyasha...you give me no choice"

"Your not gunna hurt Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"I do not wish to hurt her Inuyasha, but something has to be done"

Kagome had enough "How do you know he is supposed to be..with..you!!" Kagome said, pointing a finger at kikyo.

"Kagome stand back" Inuyasha said, hand on his sword.

"How sweet Inuyasha, Protecting that girl...I have seen enough"

Kikyo put her hands together, her two pointer fingers touching...her eyes are closed and she was saying nothing. "Miroku what is she doing?" Kagome asked

"I dont know! Inuyasha do something!" Miroku spoke, holding firm to his staff.

But Inuyasha didn't know what to do. "Kikyo!" He yelled, but she didn't open her eyes. Inuyasha closed the space between them and shook her "Kikyo what are you doing?" He ask in a hurry. But Still nothing. "Kikyo, please stop...I will be with you...just don't hurt Kagome"

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and smirked, **thump**

**"**Kagome!!" Both Sango and Miroku said while dropping to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Inuyasha said running to Kagome and dropping to his knees.

"calm down Inuyasha, in a way I did all of us a favor" Kikyo said standing there, not moving from her spot. Miroku stepped forward, holding very firm to his staff "Lady Kikyo what have you done Kagome"

A small evil smirk came across her face "Don't not worry monk, she's merely asleep"

"What have you done" Inuyasha growled, not removing his hold on Kagome.

"She is sleeping and will stay asleep in till the man she was ment to be with awaknes her"

"Inuyasha" It was a very faint whisper, it was Kagome.

"Kagome!" He said shapely.

"I heard her...I know he will come for me" She said, as she brushed Inuyasha cheek before falling into a deep sleep.

"Kagome?" He whispered, "KAGOME!" he yelled.

He held her tight before looking down at her. He was afraid, he was afraid of what his heart all ready knew. Little did he know, she knew deep down to. Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips to Kagome's. He closed his eyes and held the kiss, not wanting to believe what they both knew. Inuyasha and Kagome... were not meant to be.


	2. 2 Kisses Null

He broke the kiss, she did not awaken. He set of a low growl "Kikyo" It was dark and uncaring, warning her to leave him be. But she just stood there. Everyone had been so into what was going on that none of them noticed the figure standing within the trees. They only noticed him when he came to stand in between the group and the dead woman. His face was set forward, but he narrowed his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl in Inuyasha arms. He then moved his eye to met the dead one. She saw the warning flash in his eye.

_so Lord sesshomaru wish for me to leave as well, interesting_

"Inuyasha..- she didn't finsh her words, she just turned a left. Sesshomaru waited till the dead woman was gone before walking off himself.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha called out. He stopped but did not say a word.

"Did you hear her" Inuyasha asked

"Hn" his back to them

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru for asking...but do you know of a way we can undo this spell?" Miroku asked.

"You heard the dead wench...did you not?"

"Yes we did" Miroku answered in a serious tone.

But Sesshomaru just kept walking, this was no concern of his. "Jerk" Inuyashayelled out, but Sesshomaru was gone.

--

"No what" Inuyasha said still looking at the girl in his arms.

"I do not know, perhaps we should ask Lady Kaede for help" Miroku said leaning so he could also see Kagome.

"Hey Miroku you have not kissed Kagome yet!" Sango said quietly, out of no where. Both men turned to her and yelled "WHAT!!" at the same time. Sango blinked and her cheeks turned pink.

"Well...its just...that well-

Miroku grabbed Sango hands "My dear Sango...you know your the only Lady for me"

Again Sango blushed " Miroku just try, this is Kagome we are talking about, her life depends on it!"

"But Sango!" Miroku pouted

**smack**

"JUST KISS THE DAMN GIRL MONK!" Sango yelled her big head standing over his body (sweat drop for Miroku)

"Ah!" Miroku cried as he hurried over to Kagome again. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who was still holding Kagome. "Um...well her goes nothing" Miroku held his breath and leaned down, Inuyasha still holding her, and kiss Kagome quickly on the lips and quikly sat back up. Nothing. Miroku let out the air he was holding. It was not that he didn't want to kiss Kagome, come on his is a pervert, but he loved Sango, and he was afraid Inuyasha would kill him for kissing her.

They all sighed. 2 men down. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. Who would be the one to take his Kagome away? He let of a low growl. "Inuyasha, perhaps we should take her to Kaede now"

Inuyasha sighed and stood up with Kagome in his arms. They all walked out of the forest and to Kaede's.

--

Kaede was amazed that her sister did this.

"Nay child, there is nothing I can do...binding of hearts is one spell no one can undo...the spell must go through to be broken"

"So...what Kikyo said...only the one she is meant to be- Miroku was cut off

" Can break the spell, yes"

This worried them all "But that could take forever!!" Inuyasha barked

"People don't just go around kissing sleeping people, In less it someone like Miroku" Inuyasha added.

"hey!" Miroku took that insult.

"I child, ye knows this"

"So...she could stay like this...forever?" Sango asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes child...she could"

"Can she die ?" Miroku asked.

"Her hear still beats child...so yes..she will age and she can die"

This day was getting worst and worst. "Come children...we shall put up and barrier around her body"

--

They spent the next few day building a small temple just a roof more like, with a alter, which they laid her upon. kaede only put up a small pink barrier around her body, which caused Kagome to rise off the alter, hovering over it just a bit. Kaede told them that only those who do not wish her harm will be able to touch her. Where is the temple...next to the sacred tree.


	3. Kouga's Try

Weeks went by...who was ever going to wake her up? Inuyasha would go to her every night and hold her hand for awhile...he never knew if she would ever wake up. It hurt him to know that his heart did not belong to her, or that hers did not belong to him. So many time had they looked into each others eyes..It was love sure...but...it was not meant to be..just like he and Kikyo.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors **_

Both of the women he love, both that had loved him...were not meant to be. It hurt.

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

--

Sesshomaru had come back...and witnessed his brothers late night visit. Every night at the same time his younger brother would go to her. Sesshomaru watched him many nights do this...well the nights that he was around...which was about every other night, and ever night he would watch him leave..leaving her with a kiss that would not wake her up, her or her heart. Her or her soul.

_**Without a soul **_

He didn't understand why the half breed did it, he knew it would not wake her...and knew she could not feel him around...so Sesshomaru didn't understand why his brother did it.. Yes he did, he would have done the same thing for Rin....but why? Why would he do the same thing for Rin? He didn't know. It didn't mater. One night his brother had not shown up and Sesshomaru walked up to the girl, but did not try to pass the barrier, he just looked at her...why were they so concerned? She was not dead...she was in a peaceful sleep...right? He looked down at her and saw how pale she was....her lips a cold shade of blue.._is the miko cold_

He was not going to find out...but to him she looked cold.

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold **_

He left her knowing his brother would return. But it didn't matter..only one person could bring her back. _it is up to the man she belongs to...little brother_

_**Until you find it there and lead It back home **_

Sesshomaru left once again...and he already knew he would be back...he passed there all the time in his travles.

----

Sesshomaru was once again traveling,...his two companions were not with him but back at his castle. He was making his way when he felt someone come close...and fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru..suprised to see you around here"

He gave the man no answer, tho he didn't know why he was surprise, maybe its because they had only run in to each other once or twice. Sesshomaru began to walk away...he like always was in no mood to talk. "Hey, where is you mutt face brother with my woman!"

Sesshomaru stopped " I am not my brothers keeper" He told him as he walked away. Kouga rose a eyebrow. He took note that Sesshomaru had not said anything about Kagome. The he noticed he was headed to Inuyasha Forest, so he followed.

---

Sesshomaru and Kagome came to the tree. It was day time and everyone was there. They all looked up when he stepped out from thr trees. "What do you want Sesshomaru" His brother spat out...not caring that he was sounding nasty. "I am not here to fight Inuyasha"

"Yeah whatev- hey what the hell his he doing here!" Inuyasha said as he stood and pointed at the wolf behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had told Kouga what happen..well sort of..he used very few word, but Kouga got the point. "What have you done with my woman!!!" Kouga barked.

"She ant your woman!!"

"Yes she is!" They fought back and forth. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away but stopped when the monk spoke.

"perhaps we should settle this once and for all" Kouga and Inuyasha stopped fighting and looked at the monk...and then to Kagome. Sesshomaru was glancing back with one eyes. No one seemed to even noticed him as he to stood, waiting.

"There's no way im letting him kiss her!!!" Inuyasha said as he jump to Kagome and put his back to her...his arms out to the side to block him. "Out of my way mutt face!"

"No way!"

"Inuyasha you want her to stay that way forever!!?" Sango cried. No he didn't but he didn't want Kouga to kiss her either...what, what is she did wake up. Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way *and he fell anime style*

Kouga leaned over Kagome "Its ok now Kagome! I'm her to save you from mutt face"

Inuyasha was growling as Miroku and Sango held him back. Sesshomaru still had his back to them and was still glancing back with one eye...waiting. Kouga leaned over and kissed her. Everyone on held there breath, well everyone but Sesshomaru...but his breath did slow down.

_**(wake me up) Wake me up inside **_

Nothing.

_**Can't wake up) Wake me up inside **_

Kouga was heart broken "Kagome?"

"She cant hear you" Inuyasha said in a disappointed tone as he sat down. Even tho Kouga was not for her...Inuyasha was still sad to see her not wake up. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

"I guess...I guess shes not my ...woman" Kouga said as he walked off, head down. He passed Sesshomaru and waved sadly "Thanks for telling" and the he was gone.

Sesshomaru looked up, many people wanted her, humans, half breed and demons alike....their hearts called out to her...but her heart did not belong to them. Sesshomaru didn't get it......_who is it you belong to...kagome._

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark **_


	4. Not Everyone

Many people came...even tho Kouga and Inuyasha didn't like and almost had to be held back....kouga to wolf friends tried...but failed. A few human men came...but nothing. Inuyasha then forbid any more humans from trying....he didn't know why but he just knew that it was not a human man that would wake her. it was Kagome they were talking about. Sesshomaru was there the time Kikyo showed up....Kagome had been asleep for a week.

"Inuyasha"

They all turned around the see Kikyo "what u want?" He snapped sharply at her. "Do you wish me for to go?" She asked...stopping 5 feet from the group. Inuyasha held his fist tight...no he didn't really want her to go...she was the only on left....Kagome was not his. "What do you want Kikyo?" He asked more calmly "I was just coming to check on my reincarnation" She spoke walked up to Kagome. "Have you all tried?" She asked

"Indeed we have Lady Kikyo" Miroku spoke, Sango holding on to his arm. "All of you?" She asked again not looking up from Kagomes body. "Yes Lady Kikyo" Miroku spoke again. Kikyo looked up and her eyes darted to Sesshomaru...did anyone noticed but him? He didn't know...he was to busy looking at her..trying to figure out why she was looking at him. "I see" She said as she stepped away from Kagome. "Someone will bid her to awaken...do not doubt that" With that Kikyo turned to walk away "Inuyasha...will you join me?"

He looked to Miroku and Sango...then back to Kikyo "Sure" Then he followed. Miroku looked back at Sesshomaru "I do think we will take our leave now Lord Sesshomaru...will you be staying?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked to the shy "No" was all he said...but he made no move to move. Miroku noticed and decided now would be a good time to leave...Sango followed. Sesshomaru looked back to the miko and the elder mikos words came to him

_Someone will bid her to awaken...do not doubt that_

**Bid my blood to run.**

Indeed someone could...but would they before she was gone...nothing?

**(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone**

Who would save her? Who would protect her? He knew Inuyasha would soon bed the other miko....so who would be left to watch her? These were question in his head...not because he cared...just because he wanted to know. Who else was there to come and try?

He looked down at her...he swore her lips became light...almost as if they didn't have blood running in them. She was nothing....not even human in the state...it made him sick...

**(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

What if they one she was supposed to be with was really in the future? No Kikyo would not have done that...would she? Sesshomaru made himself drop the matter and walk away

"Farewell...miko" he said before he left...something he always said be for leaving her cold body. Tho he didn't know why.

----

Sesshomaru could not help but to think about the miko as he return to his castle. When and if she did wake up...what would she say? Do? Would she love the one who saved her? What about her life...everything she knew and thought would be different. Her light almost blue lifeless lips screamed to be kissed...he hated looking at her lips...made him sick...this was pathetic.

**Bring me to life**

To him Kagome life was not her own...but that of the Kamis...it seemed she was always bid to do deeds that were not her own....to him it seemed she was always the one being stuck in something she did not wish for...her life was....he didn't know what it was.

**(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)**

He was surprised the girl had any will left in her at all...the Kamis had not been nice to her. When he returned he was met with the Lord of the North and South....great. They told him they wish to see this miko of sleep. The Lord of the North told Sesshomaru that he wished for nothing more than to lay his lips upon hers. Sesshomaru just looked at him..he could not believe his ears. He just told him very well, as for the Lord of the South..he said he just wanted to try. Sesshomaru sword his world and people were losing there minds...what the hell was it about the damn miko?

----

Sesshomaru took both Lords to Kagome the next day...but this time no one was there...it was just them...them and Kikyo. She was standing there with her arms crossed. She said nothing but watched as the Lord of the South leaned over the girl. He licked his lips and leaned down and kiss her.....for some reason they all knew he would not be the one...and they were right. When he moved away he saw that her lips were once again blue and cold looking...calling.

**Bring me to life. **

"Why miko are her kips sp lifeless?" He didn't know why he ask. Kikyo raised a eyebrow "I know not of what you speak of" She told him. "Do you not see elder miko?" Sesshomaru was still looking over at Kagome. Kikyo glance at Kagome....her lips were fine...pink and parted.

They both forgot what they were talking about as the Lord of the north knelt down and looked at the miko.

"I shall awaken you little one...and then you shall become my mate" He brushed his hand down her hair. Sesshomarus body went tight...when he noticed he relaxed...he had no idea why his body did that.

"I shall warm you body with my touch...little miko" The man said again...rubbing her face with the back of his hand.

**Frozen inside without your touch, **

"You shall bid me your love miko...I will be your master" He stood up not taking his eye of her "She with he pale skin...she is beautiful" He said looking away.

**Without your love, darling.**

Sesshomaru had to agree..her pale skin looked good on her. He has seen plenty of dead and half living people to agree she was both beautiful half dead or alive.

**Only you are the life among the dead. **  
Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms...he had just thought the miko beautiful. "Will you not awaken her" Sesshomaru asked...

"No...not yet..I shall take my time" The Lord of the north responded. Sesshomaru watched as the Lord of the North walked away. Kikyo kept her eye on Sesshomaru.

"He very well may be one of the ones who can wake her"

Sesshoamru was next to her in a blink..too close..but she didn't flinch. "Explain!" He demanded, he hear her word...**one of the ones?**

"Whats the matter...Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not test me woman"

"Very well" She stepped back "He must love her" She said

"Miko" He warned

"The one she belongs to...she will belong to the one who loves her....that can be a changing thing...anyone could fall inlove with her"

"The wolf?" Sesshomaru asked...he knew he love her "No...lust and ifatuation" She told him. "But I warn Sesshomaru...if a man does wake her...and he is not the real man she belong to...her life will be but a void...her eyes will be dark and she will never bare children"

"Why is it that you feel the need to tell me" He knew she slipped up with her word...just for him to pick them up. Kikyo just smirked and vanished...she would leave it up to him to decide what she meant. Sesshoamru glance at Kagome again...at her lips, and again they were dying to be kissed, but again he turned and walked away

"Farewell..miko"


	5. Something's Not Right

He left...why he had spent so much time around the miko was beyond him. What the dead miko said left a sour taste in his mouth...one thing he hated more than humans....were miko's...especial the dead one. The sleeping miko was no concern of his, let be as it will be.

----

The Lord of the North came and went day after day, he would watch over her for sometime, even run his hands in her hair. Sango and Miroku would visit time to time and even Kikyo. Kikyo came to keep her eye on the Lord of the North.

"Lady Kikyo why is it that you come and look to Lady Kagome?" Miroku aksed...Kikyo had been coming around a lot more lately. "I may have put her in the sleep...but I do not wish her harm"

Harm? Sango thought that odd..what did she mean harm? "Harm? Sango then asked out loud. What came next out of Kikyo's mouth next was off "Has Lord Sesshomaru been seen?"

"No Lady Kikyo...why?" Miroku spoke...why was she asking about him in a time like this?

"It is nothing" With that Kikyo walked away.

-----

It was a bright morning...when Kikyo, Miroku and Sango made their way back to Kagome's body. When they arrived they saw the Lord of the North send men away, telling them that he was the one who would be awakening her that they were wasting there time.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kikyo asked in a cold tone to the Lord.

"I shall awaken her tomorrow" He said standing tall. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. As much as they wanted their friend to wake...something about him doing it didn't sit right with them...no Inuyasha...Inuyasha?

"Yeah...and what makes you think you will be the one?"

They all looked up to see him sitting in a tree looking down at the Lord and Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned...

Inuyasha jumped down close to the Lord "Something aint right about this" Inuyasha said eyeing the Lord. The Lord of the North just eyed Inuyasha before smirking and walking away "Tomorrow...she will awake" he said as he disappeared from their site.

Inuyasha turned around "Kikyo-

Inuyasha looked around "Hey..where did Kikyo go?"

"I dont know...she was just here" Sango said

"How odd" Miroku stated

"Yeah....I dont like this...not one bit"

"I don't know Inuyasha...but maybe it is for the best...and we do wish for Lady Kagome to join us once more" Miroku pointed out, but Inuyasha was not paying attention he was looking at Kagome...how did this all happen.

--

Kikyo made her way in the dark...she was after someone...something a few days back grabbed her attention and she knew from then it would be...at first she did not see it...but then there it was ...right in front of everyone...but no one but her noticed.

"The one who brings death...will bring life" she whispered into the dark night air

**Only you are the life among the dead.**


	6. He Will Come

Sesshomaru was standing alone in his dark room. He bid Rin a good night and now found himself looking out his window at the bright moon. What was he thinking of? Her. Odd...why her? Because she was one to take note of...she was not a normal human or miko for that matter. Something about her caught his attention. She was a human girl from the future, She was smart and she held miko powers...so it was only natural for him to think of her.

---

Kikyo traveled all night...she would reach him late and hope then they would make it back in time. She walked slow as she always did, her face set hard and her mind in thought.

----

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all sat beside Kagome...Inuyasha was on edge which in turn was making everyone else on edge. Inuyasha didn't like this...he wanted Kagome to wake up....but this Lord of the North rubbed him the wrong way...but then again all men trying to kiss Kagome rubbed him the wrong way. Something else was bothering him to.

"Man...where did Kikyo go" They all knew he was talking to himself.

-----------

"What do you want" Came the cold voice of Sesshomaru....he was looking above the tree lines out to the moon. The woman just stood there...they were alike in so many ways. She said nothing...just watched him. In them being alike...she knew. Kikyo turned around....she had traveled all this way..just to look him down. She knew not speaking would get to him...she knew, that he would know what she was thinking. Kikyo began to walk away....she felt him turn around and look at her..so she stopped. She needed to say something...

"You are like your father Sesshomaru....the world does not care if you like it or not" She said not looking at him. Sesshomaru took that as a insult and not at the same time. "You wish to defeat his power...but you already have..for you are still alive and he is not" He was now turned all the way to her "You are now your father...do not be a fool...you have the power you seek" Kikyo turned to him

"Humans did not make him weak...your father choose to die...and he died undefeated...there is no higher power Sesshomaru" Kikyo then turned away...and vanished. Sesshomaru's fist were tight.....she was right.

-----

Inuyasha paced in the moonlight. Sango and Miroku falling asleep on each other. Kikyo made her presents known "Kikyo! where have you been!" Inuyasha asked coming up to her. Kikyo looked to the moon "He will come" Was all she said. Inuyasha looked to the moon to "Who will come Kikyo?"

"Hu..who's coming" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes. Sango waking up to "Lady Kikyo...your back"

Kikyo looked into Inuyashas eyes...and Inuyasha then felt it...his bothers growing aura.."No way" Inuyasha whispered as he backed up from Kikyo. Miroku and Sango came to stand behind him. "Your brother is coming Inuyasha"

Inuyasha eyes were locked on kikyo...that was in till his brother showed himself in the tree line. Now everyone was looking at him..and him looking at them. No one saying a word. Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knowing...and everyone else in the dark. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo before turning and walking away. "Inuyasha?" Miroku called confused "I'll be back in the morning" Inuyasha snapped...he needed space. "She we go after him" Sango asked Miroku...but before he could answer..

"Leave the half breed be" Was all Sesshomaru said...cold and uncaring...but looking to path that his brother took.


	7. Why This Mortal Girl?

Silence was held for a moment...that was in till the Lord of the North showed. With him two guards. Sesshomaru's eyes went to him as did everyone else's. "Well....why the long faces" The Lord of the North asked in his deep voice. No one said a word. "Where is the half breed...the one who is fond of the girl...I figured he would want to be here when I bid her to awaken"

Miroku held firm to his staff...for some reason he tensed up...Sesshomaru picked up on it.

"Inuyasha will not be here im afriad" Miroku said speaking up. "Very well"

"Ah Sesshomaru..I'm glad your here...you shall be wittiness and bound my claim on the girl"

Sesshomaru said nothing. The Lord of the North walked up to Kagome...and pass the barrier. He knelt down beside her...but did nothing. The guards stood behind him outside the barrier. "Miroku" Sango whispered...she was begging him to do something....for some reason she was scared. Sesshomaru could pick up on everyones emotions. The monk was tense, the slayer scared...and the dead one...she was holding the breath she didn't have. Sesshomaru came forward but stopped before even reaching the guards "I wish to know" Sesshomaru asked. The Lord of the North the asked "What is it Lord Sesshomaru" But he did not take his eyes off Kagome. "Why is it you wish for this mortal girl"

The Lord of the North gave a short laugh "Because she is the one and only...she is last of the last....there will be her and no other...she is but power"

For the first time ever....Sesshomaru was lost. The Lord of the North stood and turn and looked at Sesshomaru. "I know of this miko...word travels fast when it comes to a girl from the future..with miko powers" He still didn't know what his point was. By this time Kikyo was smiling, her evil all knowing smile, no one could see it tho. "She come from a time we do not exist.....WE do not exist....miko's do not exists...power does not exist...yet she was born with miko in her blood and power in her hands...in a time not like ours...a time of which we do no exist"

It was true and it made since. "She in her time....holds the power of the world and Kami's...no one...NO one can defeat her, challenge her....she has supreme power over them all...over the world....she" He looked back at her and slid his hand down her face "Will exist....when we do not"

It was a lot...and it was scary to thing about...and very very true. "The future is not set in stone" Came the cold voice of Kikyo "Ah yes, very wise of you miko...you are following me"

Sesshomaru understood everything he said....but not he didn't understand the statement between the Lord of the North and the dead one. Sesshomaru looked back at the dead one "Miko"

She smirked "The future can change...and change it will" She said still looking at the Lord of the North. "Indeed it will" The Lord of the North knelt down beside Kagome and lifted her head. "You shall awaken now little miko"

And the Lord of the North leaned down, but his lips never made it to her.

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

**---**

**sorry...been busy..kids, easter, house work....I hope this chap was worth the wait!!!**


	8. Do You Belong To Me Miko?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The Lord of the Norths eyes cut over to a tree..and dark shadow in the trees,,his read outfit swaying in the wind. But it was not he who was holding back the Lord.....it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hand was holding the collar of the other Lord...but he was not looking at the man he was holding...but his brother. The Lords eyes left Inuyasha and went to Sesshomaru. His hand went to Sesshomaru's hand "You dare challenge me Lord?" He asked Sesshomaru....Sesshomaru then looked down at the man "No" Was all he said...but lifted the man to a stand and let him go "But It would not be wise to lay claim on the human"

"That should be my call!" He snapped at him..as he waved his guard to back away. The Lord smoothed out his clothes and looked back to Kagome. He made his way to her once more..but was stopped before he knelt, this by Inuyasha "Back off!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Out of my way half breed" The Lord said to him and then attacked...but Inuyasha held out his sword and kept the Lord at bay. "Lord Sesshomaru..maybe you should do something about this half breed brother of yours"

Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed "She will not bare you children" Was all he said. The Lord looked to him. "What?" He snapped "You heard him bastard" Inuyasha snapped. The Lord left Inuyasha and went to the miko..the dead one "Is what he speak true wench?"

Kikyo eyed Sesshomaru...who was staring at the sky. Her eyes met with the Lord "It is as he says...you are wasting you time"

He was mad...but had nothing left to say...he called for his guards and left...and soon after him Sesshomaru...this time not saying his farewell to Kagome.

-----

They all sat near her with a fire going...now what. The group stayed around a few more days...just to make sure that the Lord did not come back...Miroku and Sango were worried about him....but Inuyasha and Kikyo...were worried about Sesshomaru..he had not returned yet...it had been the longest he had been away. Inuyasha wanted to know what his brother was up to...wanted to know why he came around...why he came around after Kikyo showed up.....and he wanted to know why he was not around now.

---

After a few day the group went on the search for jewels...it has been put of long enough...and Kaede told them that Lord would not be able to reach Kagome...for now he was angry. So they left...leaving her to sleep.

------------------

It had been a day since they left...the night was cold..and the wind made it colder. But Kagome could not feel it in her deep sleep. Sesshomaru came with the blowing of the wind...he stood in the tree lines and watcher her. Her lips as blue as ever. He slowly walked to her...and passed the barrier....is claw finger brushed over her lips...his claw nicking it...making it bleed...he had not meant to make her bleed. He rubbed her blood off with his thumb and then rubbed the blood between his finger....her blood...the last blood with power..odd. His eye narrowed as he remembered Kikyo's words...if the man does not love her...she will not bare him children. Kagome could change the future...her children would be the change. The wind blew hard once again.

"Tell me" He asked still looking at Kagome's lips.

"It matters not when" Came Kikyo's voice...she had returned...the others were still gone. She knew what he was asking. "But" That word made him look back at her "She must Love him to"

Sesshomaru Looked back at Kagome "Tell me miko...who is it you belong to"

Of course she said nothing....Sesshomaru stood there as if waiting for her to reply. His claw hand reached out and brushed against her cheek. He knelt down and lifted her neck..and whispered in her ear "Tell me miko....do you belong to me"

Then he Kissed her full force on the lips...his tongue plunging into her mouth....her tongue dancing against his...her hand settling on top of his. He pulled away and her bright eyes were open wide and looking at him. She did not say a word "Farewell" He set her head down and swiftly walked away. He glanced back at her before entering the trees "My miko" He said in a whisper for himself to hear...and then he was gone.

Kagome sat up and shivered "Ses..Sesshomaru?" She whispered and touched her lips with her finger tips.

---

OK I know it started off slow...but I was getting into it at the end LOL...there ya GO I hope u like!!!

You ppl with ur demands....LOL LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

:)


	9. Kagome Has Been Awoken

Tears filled her eyes. Her hand still touching her lips. She turned and looked at Kikyo, who was still standing there. Kikyo gave no smile, nor frown. Kagome looked to the blowing wind and her hand left her lips "What...what does this mean" She whispered.

Her thoughts were cut short by Inuyasha, who came running to the site...he stopped when he noticed her up. Kagome looked at him, and him her. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" She tried to get up and run to him but fell...but he was quickly by her side. The hugged, Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo "Who?"

"The one who brings death...brings life" Was all she said, just then kirara landing with Miroku and Sango. "Lady Kagome!" Miroku said shocked...Sango wasted no time in running to her friend...Kagome hugged them all...glad to be awake. Something seemed to be bothering Kikyo tho...and Kagome picked up on it. She pulled away from her friends and walked to Kikyo..who was looking up to the sky "Kikyo?"

"What"

"Why...why do I feel so empty?" She knew that Kikyo would understand her. Kikyos eyes met hers

"He must love you"

Kagome blinked....she knew who 'he' was "Oh" She said softly looking down....Kagome thought for a moment before turning around "You must love him" Kikyo said after her and Kagome stopped. Her friends could see the smile on her face...it was not a happy one but one of a joke

"ah" She said softly then half way turned to Kikyo...a single tear running down her face "I cant make his heart feel....something it wont" and with that....Kagome walked away...alone.

------

He stood tall in a tall tree...the wind blowing his white hair...his eyes watching...his ears hearing. After She was gone...and after Inuyasha ran after her...and even after the slayer and monk followed...did Kikyo look up to the sky....at him....at Sesshomaru. She soon left as well...leaving him to look at no one. It played in his mind that night....Kikyo telling the miko that she must love him to...her 'huff' and her saying what she said. He thought it funny that she did not yell, or say no way...or some other stupid human phrase she uses....she did none of that..instead she spoke words of dept...'I cant make his heart feel something it wont'

His heart? She didnt say him....she said his heart.

-----

Kagome wanted to go home, But Inuyasha and her friends begged her to stay...just in till they told her of what happened in her sleep. She sat with as she was told of Koga, and warned of the Lord of the North....they didn't say much of Sesshomarus visits tho. After telling her odds and ends they ate and the all settled down....her friends thinking she would be there in the morning. But as soon as they were asleep she was gone, she wanted to go home.

Kagome could feel a storm coming.....she ran fast and hard. She missed her mom and her brother and even her crazy grandfather. Kagome made it to the well and didn't even slow down...she had almost made it to the rim of the well when she did stop.

"Leaving miko?"

Kagome looked back...at first she did not see him...but then there he was standing on a tree limb. The harsh wind blew her hair in front of her mouth. "I'm...im going home"

Lighting came...big a bright. Sesshomaru came from the tree...walked past her and to the well....he then looked down it. He then looked at her...the lighting hit again...showing her face. Their eyes locked for a moment...and then it started to sprinkle...and that's when he turned and walked away. Kagome held out her hand and was about to say stop...but then..what? So she put her hand down.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back....but she was already gone.....

"Miko" He looked up "This Sesshomaru can not make you love me.....if you don't.....do as you please" Sesshomaru at this point didn't care...future or not. He was not a prince on a white horse...he was a demon Lord and a killer. But.....his long hate of human did not carry over to her.

Sesshomaru knew loved was real....he could not deny it...no one could, demon, human, kamis..no one....Sesshomaru was just one of those demons...who could live without it...one of those who would not go looking for it...one of those he felt they did not need it, that it was a waste...and right now...he was not about to waste his time trying to woo some small human miko. As if love would let him decide..but at the moment he didn't love her...and he knew she didn't love him. As far as he was concerned...if she did come to him...and they did somehow form a 'bond' and she was willing to bare him children...he would let it happen...it mattered not to him....the only thing that did..was the change of the future and his pups...........

...as if love would let him decide...because one thing Sesshomaru and love had in common......they both don't care, they both are going to have it their way and nothing can stop either of them.


	10. A Story Not Yet Written

Kagome returned to the past just a few nights after leaving. She had grown weak in her time, and she knew why. While she was there he mother told her sometimes people didn't fall in love of their own accord. Sometimes people were meant to be without knowing it. She had told her daughter, some people had to learn to love, that sometimes love was something that had to grow, much like a flower.

She had told her daughter, sometimes love was not a fairytale.

But she had also told her daughter that those who had work for love, who to learn to love, to fight to love, those people loved the hardest. In all her mother told her "Sometimes loved does not come easy, sometimes is a game of give and take"

Kagome never understood how her mother could be so understanding, then it dawned on her, that she was just like her own mother.

Kagome sat on the well, it was early morning, a spring day, cool and crisp. For some reason she could hear the trees blowing in the wind a little better then normal. Kagome sighed and looked down, for some reason she felt like crying. Was it self pity?

"Kagome?" Came Inuyasha soft voice,

Kagome looked up, and used her arm to wipe away one lone tear "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha walked to he and she looked up "You ok?"

He was being nice, not brash "Yes, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" He said a bit hard,

"What that supposed to mean" She asked flat, but he wold not get to answer.

"You have returned" It was kikyo and behind her Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Rin. Wait Rin? He heart started to beat a little faster and Inuyasha knew what she was thinking. Kikyo also saw Kagome's eyes land on the young girl.

"It is good that you returned, Naraku has been seen" Kikyo said,

Kagome snapped her eyes to Kikyo "Oh" Was all she could say, Kikyo would help her along,

"It is unsafe for the children, they will be staying with my sister"

Kagome nodded "You sure your up for this" Inuyasha then asked a bit harsh,

"I'm fine Inuyasha and if you say I dont look fine again I will S-I-T you"

Inuyasha rolled his eyed and crossed his arms "Fine what ever, you coming are not?"

Kagome jumped off the well and followed the group back to the village. The would spend the day there and in the morning they to would go after Naraku's trail. Kagome didn't say much during the day and no one dared asked her again if she was ok. But as the afternoon came Kagome found herself near a river, sitting alone, not really knowing what her own head was thinking.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned from her spot on the ground to see Sango standing with Rin, the little girl had flowers in her hands. Kagome sighed once more, she was tired, she turned to look back the flowing river "I just needed a break" She spoke. Sango and Rin looked at each other before walking and sitting next to Kagome.

"Are you sure you want to fight Naraku?" Sango then found herself asking,

"I have to" Kagome answered not looked at her,

"You, you dont have to, you are not bound to it"

Kagome then looked at Sango "Yes I am, it was in my body, and I broke it"

Sango didn't know how to respond to that "It was not your fault" Sango finally said,

"It was no ones fault, not Inuyashas, yours, miroku, well all just got pulled into it, but we are the ones to deal with it, we have to"

Kagome was right and Sango would not argue.

"Do not worry Miss Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru will defeat that mean man!" Rin said cheerful and full of faith. Everyone, all day and dared not to speak his name, and in a second this littlegirl and ruined all there work off keeping what was really on Kagomes mind, off her mind. Rin didn't know better though. Kagome and Sango looked at the little girl, she seemed way to happy.

Kagome to laid her head on her bent knees, how in the hell did this happen. Did the kami's hate her? Was she being punished from sometime she did? Why was she always being called on?

She knew Sango wanted to say something, Kagome closed her eyes, this was funny, way to funny, well not funny, just messed up.

"Its just like sleeping beauty" Kagome spoke, her face still down, she had not meant to say it loud, but she did find it ironic that she was comparing life to that fairytale.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Rin asked confused,

Kagome looked up and smile soft at the sky, the sun was setting.

"That's right, you don't know that story, it has not been written yet"


	11. Why You

Kagome told Rin the story of sleeping beauty, the little girl was not the only one who paid mind to it.

"And so the prince came, he knelt down to her and told her to wake up"

Kagome glance at Rin "Then he kissed her, true loves first kiss"

Rin was beaming "Then what happened!" The little girls asked,

"The she, she, woke up"

Kagome looked off to the distance,\

"Did they get married and have lot's of babies!" Rin asked,

"I duno Rin, but it the book it says they live happily ever after"

"Will you and Lord Sesshomaru live happlily ever after Lady Kagome"

Rin was so young, Kagome could not fault the little girl from dreaming,

Kagome smiled at her "Rin sleeping beauty is a fairytale"

But then again, Kagome felt like her life was a fairytale, heck if she wrote it all down and went to publish it, they would call it a fairytale.

"What's a fairytale?" Rin asked, trying the word out,

How to to tell the little girl "Fairytales are made up, it's like dream, a wish"

"So they are not real?"

Kagome sighed, she didn't want the break the little girls spirt "Sometimes they are real Rin, but sleeping beauty is just a little kids story"

Rin smiled "I like it!"

The rest of the group walked on, the story heavy in their minds, their friend Kagome heavy in their mind. Speaking of heavy Kagome felt heavy,

"Kagome are you alright"

"I'm ok, just tired"

"Will make camp then" Inuyasha huffed and sat down where he stood, everyone shrugged their shoulders and stopped. The thing about running around with no place to go is you could stop any time any place.

A fire was started and everyone sat quite, Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, not that she wanted to bring it up, but she wanted to know.

"Inuyasha" She spoke,

"We tried" He stated "Me, Miroku, even wolf boy"

Kagome blushed,

"A north Lord tried as well" Sango added "Well, was going to try ayway"

"What do you mean was going to"

"Sesshomaru stopped him" Inuyasha added arms crossed, his red outfit was clean and neat, she could tell he had not faught in days.

Why, why did Sesshomaru stop him "Why?"

"How the hell should I know" Inuyasha snapped "Stupid bastard" He said under his breath,

Kagome looked out, was he close? Did he not know she was back? Where they just going to leave it at this? No, she refused to, damn it she was not playing this game with him, she had play that game with Inuyasha, she was sick of game damn it.

Kagome stood, her minds set,

"Kagome?" Miroku asked,

"Ill be back, dont follow me" She said hard and the ran off,

"Oi wench where the hell you think your going?"

"SIT" You could hear her yell from far off, Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

Kagome felt for him, she knew, she just knew he was close by. Kagome stopped at a small river and looked around, she knew now she was far away from her friends "Sesshomaru!" She called,

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled again "I know you can hear me!" She snapped,

"I am not one to be summed woman" His deep calm voice spoke,

She turned around fast and glared at him, then she marched right up to him.

"Why" She snapped, she wanted to know why, why him, why her, why why why.


	12. To afraid

"Why what" He asked, humans where so confusing and with her, even more so.

"Why me, why you! Why did you stop that other Lord from trying!"

He narrowed his eyes "Would you like to be put back to sleep, that can be arranged"

Pink power sparked, she was in a bad mood "Why didn't you let him try"

"It would not have mattered, it was I who awakened you, no other would have been able to"

"Right, because your Sesshomaru, right" She walked back and forth, he watched.

"No, because the dead miko said only one would awaken you"

"I don't trust her as far as I can see you, you do?"

"Witch spells are not something I deal with miko"

"Arnt you mad!"

"I have come to terms"

"To, terms?" She could not believe her ears, just like that, he came to terms?! What all had happened while she was asleep?

"Why is it miko that you are more angry than I?"

"Oh right, because you should be mortified because I'm human, you're not Gods the gift to women Sesshomaru"

He raised an eye brown "Are you saying you are not attracted to me?"

"Oh my god are you really asking me that, Sesshomaru like that really matters!"

"So you are"

"Grr stop it, this is serious!"

"I am aware"

"Stop, whatever trick you have going stop" She was not playing around, and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I have traveled fighting evil in a time that is not even mine, followed your brother, loved him, and for what! For him to turn his back on me for a dead girl!" She screamed,

"Then that same dead girl cast and freaken spell on me and the only person, in the whole damn world, out of billions of people, that can wake me up is you! you, Lord Sesshomaru, the great Lord Sesshomaru, A demon male, you're not even human! If I had not fallen down that well I would have never even met you! I don't know what I did to deserve this, but the Kamis must be having a good laugh right now" Her screams turned to painful talk.

He stood there, listening to her talk to him as if he were a gross bug, something he was not used to, women flocked to him, women died for is attention, and here he was telling her that he was 'ok' with her and she was telling him to go screw himself.

"You would rather die?"

She stopped her foot "No, but I, it's just,- She turned from him "My life is somewhat a fairy tale, but I long ago came to terms that my love life would be far from one"

She turned and looked at him "I may be just a human peasant girl to you, but you are no prince riding in on a white horse here to save me, you're a demon, who happened to get pulled into some spell" She looked away again "Sesshomaru, to answer your question, yes Id rather die then to have you stuck with me because the Kamis want a good laugh, I hung on your brothers every move and word because I thought I loved him, I refuse to be a fool again, to think, to even, you and me- she shook her head "You don't love me, you can't love me, you wont love me"

"And you?" He asked,

"Id be too afraid to love you"


End file.
